


More Than Blood

by shirasade



Series: Bound In Blood [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mind Control, POV Alec Lightwood, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, alec and jace are made for each other in any universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Jace was waiting for him, the way he always did, as aware of Alec’s proximity as Alec was of his, their mingled blood binding them together.





	More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Again, dubcon warning because of Jace’s vampire powers, but this is much fluffier. :)

Unsurprisingly it was Izzy who first noticed the change in Alec. She cornered him two weeks after he had started sneaking out to see Jace at the Hotel Dumort on an almost nightly basis, asking him worriedly, “What’s going on, Alec? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, because I know you better than that!”

“You’re imagining things, Iz.” Alec frowned, feeling unaccountably defensive. “So I’ve been going out, big deal - you do that all the time!”

“Yes, big brother, but not every night, and not while looking so… so _pale_ and withdrawn,” Izzy shot back, but she softened again immediately, giving him a searching look that made Alec shift uncomfortably. “You know you can trust me, right?”

She’d always been very perceptive, and Alec had often thought that she knew or at least suspected that he was... different. However, while there had been times when he had considered sharing his secret burden, now he felt no such temptation. On the contrary, Jace was _his_ , his alone, and the thought of anyone, even his sister, knowing and judging what had become so precious to him… While he’d been walking around in something of a fog ever since that first night, now Alec found himself roused to a cold fury. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, and I ask that you keep out of my business, Isabelle!” 

“Alec!” Her shocked exclamation followed him through the night as he strode away quickly, towards the only place that made him feel good these days. His entire body seemed to hum in anticipation the closer he got to the Hotel Dumort, to Jace, and by the time he arrived, his confrontation with Izzy was half-forgotten. For a moment Alec worried how little he cared what his sister thought, but it was fleeting, drowned out by the rising tide of arousal that swept over him.

Jace was waiting for him, the way he always did, as aware of Alec’s proximity as Alec was of his, their mingled blood binding them together. His fanged smile sent tendrils of heat through Alec, and he licked his lips, swallowing when Jace’s mismatched eyes, tracking the movement, darkened. There were a few other vampires milling around, but Alec barely noticed them as he stepped into Jace’s open arms for a deep, hungry kiss. 

This was what he’d been craving, and the pull he’d felt in every cell of his body ever since leaving Jace two nights before finally quietened down. With careful deliberation Alec traced his tongue over a sharp tooth, barely noticing the sharp pain as he cut himself, making Jace growl and suck the few drops of blood greedily. Alec’s cock hardened further, by now an almost Pavlovian reaction, and Jace chuckled, breaking away. Frowning, Alec tried to recapture his lips, but Jace shook his head fondly and offered him his hand. “Come, let’s move this somewhere more private. Don’t want the others to get jealous…”

“Afraid you’d have to share?” Alec wondered idly, grinning when Jace’s grip on his hand tightened even as he affected a nonchalant shrug. Pressing close, his unabated erection fitting perfectly into the crease of Jace’s leather-clad ass, Alec wrapped his free hand around the vampire’s middle and nuzzled him playfully. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let them - I’m only yours.”

“Yeah, you are!” Jace growled, whirling around with inhuman speed and pushing Alec against the nearest wall. Alec laughed in delight, a sound that Jace swallowed in a bruising kiss, as if he still needed to stake his claim. When he broke away, the vampire looked around pointedly before sighing in fond exasperation. “Fuck, you’re distracting!”

“It’s not my fault you’re easily side-tracked.” Alec chuckled, feeling warm and relaxed despite the steady hum of arousal still thrumming through his blood. Jace shrugged carelessly, but his eyes were soft, and Alec curled his fingers into the collar of the vampire’s expensive silk shirt. As exciting as being with Jace was, there were also these moments of simple companionship, settling over Alec like a comfortable blanket, surprising in its familiarity. 

The next moment the mood shifted again, Jace grabbing him roughly around the middle and half-carrying him to their original destination, the casual demonstration of strength making Alec shiver. Luckily Jace’s room wasn’t far, and Alec found himself deposited on the luxurious four-poster bed, all dark wood and burgundy satin. Grabbing Jace by the neck, he pulled the vampire down with him, bringing their crotches into delicious contact as their mouths collided again.

When Jace sat up, it was only to shrug out of his shirt and wriggle out of his tight leather pants with unexpected grace, revealing that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Alec licked his lips in anticipation at the sight of Jace’s hard cock, curving upwards as it filled, and Jace’s mismatched eyes darkened. “Is that what you want?”

Alec could only nod, struck dumb with desire, and his hand involuntarily wandered down his still-clothed body to squeeze himself. Jace smirked and leaned down for a quick kiss before grabbing Alec’s hands and putting them against the headboard. “I won’t need to restrain you, will I? You’ll stay there until I tell you to move.”

Immediately doing as he was told, Alec curled his fingers around the wood and was rewarded with another kiss, deep and hungry. Then Jace pushed him down against the soft pillows and straddled him, knees on both sides of his head, grinning when a needy whine escaped Alec. It should frighten him, the ease with which the vampire took him apart, but instead he opened his mouth eagerly the moment the blunt head of Jace’s cock touched his lips.

Although at first he had struggled to take in the hard, hot length, Jace using _encanto_ on him to get him to relax sufficiently, now his throat yielded easily, a thrill racing through him when Jace nodded approvingly. The vampire’s hand slid into Alec’s hair, gripping him tightly, and Alec’s eyes slid shut in pained ecstasy as Jace began to slide himself in and out of the warm cavern of Alec’s mouth. 

“Keep your eyes open,” came the seductive order, and Alec obeyed, moaning around Jace’s cock when their gazes locked. His jaw was beginning to ache, but he didn’t mind it, not when he got to see and feel his vampire lover slowly lose control, his hips rocking forward, the first drops of bitter semen coating Alec’s tongue. He drank them down eagerly, relishing the knowledge that he was the one whose touch was pushing Jace slowly but surely over the edge. Every thrust now hit the back of his throat, making him gag a little, but even when his eyes started to water, Alec couldn’t look away from the enchanting sight of Jace throwing back his head, his entire body a hard arch as he emptied himself down Alec’s throat.

When he’d milked the last drop from him, Alec couldn’t suppress a strangled cough, and Jace immediately scooted backwards, softening cock sliding out of Alec’s mouth, chuckling when Alec weakly tried to chase after it. Leaning down to catch the Shadowhunter in a kiss that sent spirals of heat through Alec’s overstimulated body, reminding him that he was still completely dressed, erection pushing painfully against the zipper of his black combat pants. He bucked upwards, seeking friction, and Jace moved his lips to his ear, biting with blunt teeth at his earlobe and whispering hotly, “Look at you, still holding the headboard like a good little Shadowhunter… Tell me, what do you want?”

Shivering with anticipation and fingers tightening on wood that was slippery with sweat, Alec begged hoarsely, “You. Please, want _you_!”

“You want me to fuck you? You want to come while I’m inside you?” Alec nodded firmly, and Jace took a shuddering breath he didn’t need, voice dark and heavy, making Alec wonder whether he’d be able to make him come just by talking. “I’ll have to feed from you. Is that what you want, Alec? But what if I can’t stop myself, what if I drain you dry? Would you let me?”

The words alone were almost too much for Alec, but he managed another nod, clamping down on his arousal, his voice shaky with need as he pleaded, “Please, yes… Trust you.”

For a second Jace, who usually hid his emotions behind quips and dark smiles, looked at Alec as if he’d been hit, but Alec was too far gone to figure out what he’d said wrong. Instead he shook his head forcibly, making himself let go of the headboard so he could pull Jace into a deep, soul-hungry kiss, whispering in between slides of lips and tongue, “You won’t hurt me.”

When the kiss ended, Jace looked his normal self again, smirking down at Alec. “Well, I won’t hurt you more than you want me to.” With that he practically ripped Alec’s clothes off him, Alec helping him only too eagerly, desperate for Jace’s touch. However, when he was naked, his lover stopped for a moment and just looked down at him, eyes dark and voice low. “You were made for me, weren’t you?”

It was true, Alec felt it deep in his bones, his blood singing in welcome when Jace leaned down and sank sharp fangs into his neck. Their naked bodies fit against one another perfectly, and Alec wrapped his legs around Jace and held him close, feeling pleasure shoot through him as the vampire drank from him. Alec was almost painfully hard, and he was dimly aware that he was panting and moaning, but he was too lost to be self-conscious, especially when he could feel Jace’s cock firming up again. His mind getting hazy, he bucked upwards and brought their erections into contact, hissing in protest when Jace tore himself away from the punctures he’d inflicted with an almost anguished groan.

He barely needed Jace’s soothing instructions to “relax, Alec, just relax…”, welcoming the push of blunt fingers, slick with something Alec hadn’t noticed Jace getting. All he knew was that he wanted, needed _more_ , and that Jace was giving it to him, of course he was, preparing him just enough that the pressure of his cock produced nothing but a slight burn and a welcome sensation of being stretched and filled. 

Rocking into him, Jace set a languid pace, every thrust sending bolts of pure pleasure through Alec’s entire body. Since the night they first met they’d done it both ways, but this was what Alec craved the most, this feeling of Jace surrounding him, overwhelming him. He was dimly aware that Jace sliced open his own wrist, then a bloody gash was pressed against his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the first taste of Jace’s blood. It was like drinking liquid moonlight, making Alec feel as if his body turned to cold fire, and he barely noticed his cock erupting untouched.

Jace held him as wave after wave of pure ecstasy ran through him, lapping at his neck wound, his cock full and hard inside Alec. Only when Alec regained enough of his senses to stop sucking on the vampire’s wrist, which was already mostly healed, did he start moving again, knowing exactly how to draw out Alec’s pleasure even after his orgasm. Every slide of cock against prostate sent spikes of heat through him, as did the half-growled words that escaped the vampire with every thrust: “Mine, you’re mine, my own!”

“Yours, yours, yours…” Alec chanted mindlessly in return, his entire body still tingling with delicious aftershocks. He let himself be held, fucked, _owned_ and knew that this was where he belonged. When Jace came for the second time, looking almost overwhelmed, it was Alec’s turn to hold his lover, suddenly aware that he was actually the taller of the two, despite Jace’s larger-than-life presence. The vampire turned into his arms, pressing an apologetic kiss to Alec’s mouth when he winced as the softening cock left his body, and laughter bubbled up in Alec, warm and happy. “And you’re mine, aren’t you?”

For once Jace appeared vulnerable, open, and Alec held his breath, wondering if he’d overstepped, but in the end the vampire simply nodded, lips quirking in a rueful smile. “It seems so. Fate has a fucking weird sense of humor.” Then he collected himself, blue-and-gold eyes boring into Alec’s with a intensity that made his breath catch. “They better not try to take you away from me.”

It was a statement of fact, but even through the haze of lazy contentment Alec could hear the threat it carried. He thought of Izzy, of his parents, of the Clave he’d dedicated his life to, then of the dangerous creature in his arms whose marks he bore, inside and out. He shook his head slightly, and there was no hesitation as he replied firmly, “Let them come, I won’t give you up!”

Jace laughed, surprised and delighted, and Alec swallowed it with a fierce kiss, his very soul staking its claim. His blood sang, and he’d never felt more like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was originally part of my Shadowhunters AU collection, but since I'm planning at least one more part I decided to turn it into its own thing. ;)


End file.
